Blue Exorsist (Days of Liz)
by Elizabeth-Draneel
Summary: Join Liz in her exciting adventure to find herself and what she wants. Meet the old characters from Blue Exorsist along with some new ones. you ready for demons, fights, love, and adventure? come join us now!
1. chapter 1

Enter True Cross

 **Blue Exorsist dose not belong to me, I did not kreat Blue Exorsist. Blue Exorsist belongs soly to** Kazue Kato.

My name is Elizabeth but my friends call me Liz. I have long jet black hair and green eyes. I am on a vary important mishon given to me by my dad and the first thing to do is go to True Cross Academy. I walk down the street with a mapp in my hand that I can't read. As I pass by a cherch I stop Infront. I was for some reason drown to this place, after a long wile of standing there diside that I will go inside to ask for help.

I walk trough the door into the cherch. It was amazing, a chubby man who was cleaning the window terns around "My I help you young miss?" "Oh, hello mister. I need some help im afrade I got a bit lost." I reply as I tern to face the man. "vary well, I can help if you like. where are trying to go?" "I am trying to get to True Cross Academy. I thought I was going the right way but I have no idea how to read this stupid map." He gives a little chuckle befor ansoring. "You might not want to walk there, it is about a days away in a car so to just walk will probably take more than a day. You can take the buss almost the whole way there, you can at least get into the city. then its pretty easy to get to the school." "Thank you so much... father... right. I haven't been to cherch varry often, unfortunately." he gives another little chukle, "Yes I am the father of this cherch. I was appointed after... nevermind. good day, oh and if you see the Okumera boys at school tell them I sead hi please." I tern to the door about to leave when I tern around and say one more thing, "Of course father thank you so much." I give a big smile and step out of the cherch.

On the buss ride there I cant help but think about the weard vibe I got from that cherch I haven't felt that since I left my faster father all thoghs years ago. Memerys of my faster dad flow into my mind like a water fall with thoghs memerys come tears

As the tears flow down my cheaks and I remember all the goid times I had with him and my little brothers. just then I realized where I had seen that cherch befor! I run out of the buss and back down the street to the cherch I was just in. I berst throgh the door ters still flowing down my cheeks. The father from before terns around quikly and jumps about 10in into the air. "WHERE IS FATHER FUJIMOTO??" "Who the hell are you kid? how do you know yhat name?" he looked astonished and angry, but I was angryer. " I am Elizabeth Okumera I want to know what happened and so help me if I don't get some ansors you arn't leaving alive." He explained that fathe fujimoto had bean killed by Saten and everything else that had happened wile I was gone.

I terned to walk out and it was sunset, I opend the door ready to leave when I here a gun being loded on the other side of the cherch by the father. I quickly tern around pull out the sord feom its hilt on my belt. I block the first shot with it and wild father is loding the gun for anther shot I run up behind him, knok the gum out of his hand and put my sowrd aginst his throat. I here him gulp befor he sead, "You demon, what do you want?" I lagh at him, "You anistly think im a demon?" I pull out my badge and show him with one hand but still have the sword eith my other. "If I was would I have this?" His eyes widen in Surprise at my Exorsist badge. " I am going to put my sword away and walk out of here unharmed. this WILL not be mitioned to anyone ever agin, this never happened. If you do tell ill have to come bake and finish this and kill whoever you tell. Deal??" We stand there in silence for a bit longer befor he ansors, "Fine, I will not tell and you let mme go." I put my sowrd down and then put it away, I go vack to the and tern back and give the father a little smile.

I get back on the buss and by this time it is dark out 'dang I'm lait' I fall asleep on the bus ride into the city. when I wake up we are there. I walk up the larg hill to the school, when I get inside I make my way to the Director's office. I knok on the door, "Come in" I walk into the office, " sorry I kept you wateing so long Mifisto. or should I call you Derector now?"


	2. Chapter 2

New Class, Old people!

 **Hey there, hope you like the story so far. Just keep in mind a couple of things, 1. I DO NOT own Blue Exorsist 2. This is my frist fan fiction any feedback is appreciated!**

Liz POV:

"There you are sweetie, I was wondering were you were." I was in the Directors office after ariving late at True Cross. "A little space please Mafisto...Director sorry." I say as the Director is squezing the living hell out of me. He finally lets go after saying, "So where have you bean you didn't answer any of my calls, and your supper lait." "Look ok, I'm super tiered and want to go to bed, I was not a student and you were not in charge of me so where I was is non of you bisness. Can I go now?" I am tierd and my voice gets hard and cold, Mafisto flinches a little at the tone of my voice. "Alright alright" The director handed me a key to room 666 in the bilding on the other side of campus. I role my eyes and leave the room.

It is dark as I walk to the doorm bilding. It is wonderfuly quiet, "Hey, who are you?" a teacher yells at me from behind. I tern to him and ansor, "oh im sorry, my name is Elizabeth I arived lait and the director sent me here with this key." I hold up the room key do that he could see it clearly. "Oh ok, you better hurry its past curfuw." I give a sweet smile, "of course sorry for the inconveniences sir." He smiles and walks away, I also tern around and walk tword the doorm.

\--Time skip to morning--

still Liz POV:

I woke up pretty early in the morning. I quickly got dressed and went down stares. when I got there there was already 3 plates with eggs, baken, and tost on them. next to each plate was a cup, two were filled with oringe juce and tge other one was filled with water (I hated oringe juce, so I was pretty shere that the one with water was mine.) I sat down quickly, not really paying attention to the fact that there were two other plats on the table. I ate the food pretty quick and placed the plate on the counter befor saying, "Thanks for the food." and running out the door and into the director's office onece more.

Rin POV:

I woke up to my brother Youkio shaking me to death saying things like, "Rin wake up, we will be late for class and im the teacher." I just grunt and roll bake over pulling the covers over my head. Just then Youkio yells in my ear at the same time that my alarm goes off. I jump so high I hit my head on the wall, and Youkio's nose. "owwww, see why you don't do that Youkio!?!" "You didn't have to jump out of your pants, you know Rin." I tern to look at the clock "SHOOT" I yelled so loud Youkio had to cover his ears. "Rin stop yelling."

we rush to get ready, when we get down stairs we eat so quick that you would think we were monsters (well I mean you wouldn't be completly rong if you did though!) I rushed out the door thinking that Youkio was right behind me but when I get to the door and pull out my key to open it, I tern around to talk to Youkio, "I think we are going to... Youkio?? Did I run to fast?" I tern back around to the door about to go in when "huf huf, no you didn't run to fast we run at the same speed remember. I just got distracted by the other plate on the counter." I nearly jump out of my skin AGAIN!! "GOSH YOUKIO, you trying to kill me? And what are you talking about there are only two of us living there for obvious reasons." He shrugs and we walk into class.

Everyone is already there by the time we walk into the class. I take my seet and Youkio walks up ti the potium at the front of the class. "right, ok so we have a new student today." He waves his hand at the door signaling for the girl to walk in. A dark hared girl with black eyes walks into the class, "Hello my name is Elizabeth, I can't wait to get to know you all."

 **Hey sorry for any mistakes I have disded to start dedicating chapters to people. If you comint you can get a chapter dedicated to you!!See you next time!!**


	3. Chapter 3

New Friends, New Place!

 **Hey guys, time for another chapter.(sorry it's so lait!) hope you are enjoying the story, any comments and ideas will be appreciated and don't forget if you comment you can get a chapter dedicated to you! So lets get to it...**

Liz POV:

The teacher waved me in and I introduced myself and gave a sweet smile befor he pounted to a seet next to a girl with short blond hair. She terned to me, "Hey Im Shiemi." she gave me a sweet smile and I did the same. The girl on the other side of Shiemi had dark purple hair and muginta eyes.

\--Time skip to after class--

Still Liz POV:

After class I was about to go back to the doorm when Shiemi came up to me, "Hey Liz." I terned to her, "Hey Shiemi. Something rong?" "No not at all! we where just wondering what you where doing after school?!?" I think for a bit before ansowring, "I was just going to go back to the doorm to get some rest." A big smile appered on her face, "YAY," I took a little step back before she went on. "We were going shopping and maby go do some Karaoke down town, you schould come." I think for a bit then smile saying, "I would love to!" Izomo the girl with the dark purple hair and maginta eyes was so serious it was funny. we made are way down town.

Youkio POV:

After class I came to get Rin for our after school traning with Kirigakure, and of course he was asleep! I was so anoud this was the frirst day back at school and he was already going back to his bad habitats. I get close to his ear then yell, "RIN, you better get up." He jumped up so quickly once again he hitcmy head. "Aww, Youkio stop doing that!!" I am still houlding my head, "well then stop falling asleep why don't you." "Oh ya, I lern on the feld not sitting in a class room. and what do you care Youkio?? Not like you got to do any of this." we started arguing and somehow for an unknown reason Ban jouned in and he and Rin eventually got into a fight with everyone watching (except the girls.)


	4. Chapter 4

My mistake.

 **Alright guys im back sorry for the long wait I have dean bissy laitly. I finally got a comment and so as promised this Chapter is dedicated to** @NightShadeFlair **thanks for commenting! keep in mind if you do comment you get a Chapter!! so lets dive in** **! sorry the chapter is so short. next time I will make a longer one.**

Liz POV:

I was my way to the Karaoke club downtown with Izomo and Sheami. We had just finished shopping and had a ton of bags! Suddenly a man gumped out from an ally and grabed Sheami, the little tree demon that is always on here sholder jumps at him and shoots this fluffy thing out of its stumick. the guy in the hood jumps back and I take out my sword and charge at him. "wo wo wo" he said putting his hands above his head. Sheami jumps in front of him, I kock my head. "So im gessing this is what you call a prank?" the boy with the hood reaches up and pulls his hood off and recognize him. I put my sorwd up, "oh im so sorry, I..I.." my face get hot and I look at the groud. what is this feeling? my hart... "your the new kid right.


	5. chapter 5

Looking for... YOU??

Hey guys, soooooooooooooooo sorry I found another app that I love and well one thing led to another.. you get the point. Anyway so sorry again and injoy! This chapter is to @Youkio Okumura Lover Thank you for your feed back!

Liz POV:

The boy with darck hair is now standing in front of me, "Ya I am." then another boy with dark hair and a girl who to me is wearing something waaayyy to showing, are running down the sidewalk strate at us. " RIINNN." The boy yelled, tge others start laughing but I tilt my head in utter confusion. The boy infront of me jumps 2 feet in the air at the sound of his name. "Got to go..." I am curious of more then one thing so I grab his hood and see a sheathed sword on his back, who is this kid? I wonder, the 2 who where running down the street are now on top of Rin and saying, "got you you little-" you get the idea. We all start laughing as Rin apologizes over and over again. The other dark haired boy terned out to be the teacher!

After a wile the 2 get off Rin and the girl is holding Rin up by his hood carrying him away. "Sorry about that." The teacher sead rubbing the back of his head. "Its ok Youki we know how Rin can be!" He laughed and terned to me, "Hey your the new kid, Elizabeth right?" I smile and nod, "Thats me, and please call me Liz." "OK then Liz, nice to meet you I am Youkio Okumura." My eyes widen and then shrink again as Youkio waves goodbuy and we continue to the club.


	6. chapter 6

**Hey guys the authors note will be at the end this time.**

Onece the girls walked through the doors to the club the sound of music and singing flud there ears as a boy waved over to them. He had dark hair with a blond streak strate down the middle of his head. "Hey Bon!!" Shiami yelled as she ran across the club, and Liz began to lafe at the excitement of the girl. after a bit Elizabeth and Izumo walked over to the group, "Hey guys." Izumo whent to the pink haired boy and they began talking. The only thing really going through the mind of Liz were ALL THE SHIPS!!! 'Lets see, that pinkete I think his name was Shima would go verry well with Izumo, and that guy Rin would be so good for Shiami his entergetic mind with her shy personality! PERFECT!!' Her thoughts were interupted when she was suddenly being draged by Shiami over to Bon!

"This is the new kid, Elizabeth" Liz takes it opon herself to give a big bright smile! she then stuck her hand out for him to shake, "Im Elizabeth but please call me Liz." Bon then takes her hand and shakes it. Soon everyone is talking again before the two boys from earlier came in. Youkio and Rin, everyone but Youki lafs when Bon and Rin start fighting for the 100th time that day. Liz feels a sharp click in the back of her mind, she stops lafing and starts to walk away but Izumo grabs her arm to ask were she is going, "just to the bathroom ill be right back." Izumo justs nods and Liz continued to walk away, 'alright you little son of a bitch were are you?' **(sorry about the no no word)**

 **Alright like I promised here is my next chapter, i am soooooooo sorry about the late update! There is no excuse for my actions I know ! Anyway thank you YoukioLover for reminding me to update... again !**

 **Bon: YA YOU SHOULD HAVE REMEMBERED!!**

 **Rin: Whatever not like you would have updated sooner for one of your story's eather.**

 **Bon: SO.. NO EXCUSE**

 **Author: I know**

 **Liz: stop that guys, its ok Author-Chan.**

 **Author: Thank you Liz. So much**

 **Shiami: ya Author its ok!**

 **Author: Thank you for your kindness Don't forget to like and comment!**


End file.
